


A New Life

by DragonBreath99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBreath99/pseuds/DragonBreath99
Summary: After moving to Shadyside, Cyrus Goodman and his family are going to start a new life. He starts high school in a new place. He immediately falls for the boys basketball team captain. How does the basketball player feels.





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus Goodman stepped out of his mother's car as she drove off, he sighed, "Well it's now or never to start high school." He walked to the door and looked at most of the students outside. Once he got inside, the principal Dr. Xavier Alexander said, "What's your name and grade." Cyrus spoke up, "Cyrus Goodman and I am in 9th grade." The principal handed him his school ID and he said, "Go to that table for your schedule." Cyrus went to get his schedule and the staff member was very depressed, "What's your name." Cyrus showed the ID and got his schedule and walked off. He looked at his first class, 9th grade History Ms. Ritter room 120A. He looks at each classroom name til he found it. He took a seat.

Once the teacher walked in she said, "Hello class my name is Ms.Ritter and we will have fun learning." A girl behind Cyrus said, "How do you have fun learning it's stupid." Cyrus turned around, "Are you serious." Ms. Ritter, "Buffy is it? To let you know I like having fun in my class." Buffy shrugged, "Wow this class will be interesting." Ms. Ritter said, "Anyway let's start class." Buffy leaned against Cyrus, "Just to let you know I am a really nice person my name is Buffy what's your name?" Cyrus nodded, "Cyrus, I am new to town still." Buffy crossed her arms, "We should hang out sometime."

After class Cyrus looked at his next class, Pre Algebra, Mr. Summers Room 196A, he sat down and a girl said, "Are you new here?" Cyrus nods, "I'm Cyrus." The girl examined him, "I'm Andi so where are you from?" Cyrus frowned, "Detroit." Andi said, "I have heard it's a bad city according to my girlfriend." Cyrus said, "Who?" Andi said, "Amber, I think I have gym with her, Ms. Zender who do you have." Cyrus said, "Same next class." Andi said, "So do I." Cyrus sighed, "I'm gay." Andi said, "I told you I have a girlfriend and I am pansexual. My girlfriend is a lesbian." Cyrus looked at the board."

When Cyrus walked into the gym he saw a table that said, "Gym t-shirts all sizes." Cyrus walked up to the booth." The one running the booth asked, "Name, size and color you want." Cyrus said, "Cyrus Goodman, medium and black." The person handed him the shirt, "Bring shorts from home tomorrow." He saw Andi and who he assumed to be her girlfriend. Andi walked up to Cyrus, "Ok so we get free t-shirts for gym class, awesome." Amber said, "Andi who's this guy." Cyrus shook his head, "I'm Cyrus and I just moved here from Detroit about a month ago." Amber just gave the, oh god look, "Last summer, about 3 weeks before we started dating Andi, my mom, stepdad and step brother drove through there a very bad city." Cyrus said, "That's why my parents moved out here." Amber nods, "I'm Amber just so you know and okay why is TJ in this class." TJ walked up to his sister, "Hey sis, Andi, and I don't know who you are." Cyrus stuttered, "I.... am..... Cyrus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonah will appear later on but isn't really a main character in the story

It was lunch time and Cyrus looked for a place to sit and he noticed a special education class and walked up to them, "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here." The teacher smiled, "That'll be very kind of you." Andi and Amber sat across from him, "Ok Cyrus I have art class next what do you have?" Cyrus said, "Spanish with Sr. Hill." Amber looked shocked, "You got the best teacher in the school for Spanish." Andi said, "I have him at the end of the day." Amber looked relieved, "He is so nice and helpful." Then she saw her Spanish teacher, "What the hell, Sra. Rodriguez, no I heard she is awful and she treats the students alright, but she is the arch enemy of my mom, so she will hate me...." "Amber you can always transfer to a different one, so your mom won't be furious at the school." Amber stood up, "After we're done eating, can you come with me Andi to transfer out." Andi nods, "We aren't eating let's do it now." 

When Cyrus walked into Spanish, he realizes TJ was in his class." TJ smiled, "Hey new kid." Cyrus stuttered, "Uh hi." TJ said, "Have you met Marty he's plays basketball." Cyrus gave a thumbs up and took his seat. The teacher walked in, "Good afternoon class I am Sr. Hill and I will be your teacher for the school year." Cyrus raised his hand. Hill called out, "So, Sr. Goodman." Cyrus spoke up, "Did you have to take Spanish in 8th grade?" Hill shook his head, "No you didn't have to, good question."

By the end of the school day Cyrus got in his stepdad's car and signed, "Bill can I ask you something." Bill looked at him, "Anything, Cyrus." Cyrus said, "I think I have a crush on a guy even though it was the first day and I just know his name." Bill said, "Well Cyrus, I don't know what to say about it, you should get to know him better first." Cyrus said as they pulled into the apartment parking lot, "Good idea Bill."

Once Cyrus walked into his apartment he called out, "Hey Mom I need advice." His mom, Leslie came out of the kitchen, "Something wrong dear?" Cyrus nodded, "I think I have a crush on someone already but I just know his name and Bill said to get to know him better." Leslie smiled, "Well if I were you I'd get to know him, start out as friends and when you are ready tell him." Cyrus stood up, "Thanks mom I think I am going to go out and make some friends." Bill said, "Have fun."

Cyrus was walking outside till he saw the ones he met today minus TJ." They saw Cyrus, Andi stood up, "Yo Cyrus come and sit down and we can get to know you better." Cyrus sat down, "Ok what do you want to know about me?" Amber said, "How about when you lived in Detroit?" Cyrus shrugged, "Well for one thing my family lived in the hood, but my parents are shrinks and they helped the Crips with their problems and no we weren't part of any gang, they just helping them through for $35 a week, that's cheap for them." When we had a window we moved out here." Amber gave the look, "Uh what?" Andi said, "How about the middle school you attended?" Cyrus frowned, "It was awful, I was the only, you know like that show." Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Oh like......." Andi muttered, "Buffy we can't use the real title." Amber spoke up, "That must've been rough." Cyrus said, "Ya think." Andi sighed, "Hey Marty you want to ask Cyrus anything." Marty stood up and said, "Nah he's cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the story so far, if you like leave a comment on what you want to happen in future chapters


	3. Chapter 3

Cyrus sat down at the lunch table, "Can I say something?" Marty nods, "What's up?" Cyrus said, "I've only been here a week and you four are like the only friends I have. Like blondie, short hair, loud hair, and slick hair cut and I think I have beat hair as well." Andi spoke up, "Welcome to the crew sir." Amber frowned, "Hold on blondie? Bitch that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Andi did you hear him call you short hair like what the hell is going on with my phone like..." Buffy muttered, "Amber shut up." Cyrus shook his head, "Anyway when is spirit week." Amber said, "First week of October." Andi said, "Well I really think spirit week is a great thing so we can show off our school pride." Amber rested her head on Andi's shoulder, "And Cyrus I know you like my step brother." Cyrus stuttered, "I....... I..... I know it is just the 3rd week of school but my parents say I should get to know him better first." Amber said as she checked her phone, "I couldn't stand him at first but once I got to know him, he felt like a brother cause.... I got to go." Amber walked off. Andi said, "I can't say, I have to go talk to her."

"Hey is something wrong?" Andi asked. Amber turned around, "Sorry about that I just don't want to make a scene." Andi sat on the bench, "You know you can tell me anything and you know I will listen." Amber sighed, "Okay, I was going to finish but it was too hard to talk about." Andi said, "You can tell me." Amber smiled, "So I was going to say he felt like a brother after me and my mom left my father, trust me Andi, he was terrible to me and my mom." Andi raised her eyebrows, "How?" Amber said, "Not out here, we should go somewhere quiet and I can tell you." They went into the locker room, "It's quiet in here," Andi said. Amber continued, "He was a drinker, he drank like 6 cans of beer a day, why didn't he get alcohol poisoning you ask I don't know why. For the first 6 years of my life, he was a great dad, but then it kicked in, he started yelling at us and drinking." Andi took the other girl's hand, "It's going to be okay and at least you told me."

"Dude I think you should go get to know TJ, don't worry, I will be there with Andi, so it'll kind of be easier for you to talk to him," Amber said as the group walked out of school. Cyrus pointed out, "Like a double date?" Andi shook her head, "No, it won't be a double date, but you would be needing some help." Amber nods, "I could talk to TJ into meeting you here." She handed Cyrus a paper, "The Spoon, what is that?" Andi said, "Where we usually hang out." Cyrus shrugged, "Can we do it Saturday I have plans." Amber smirked, "How about Friday?" Cyrus gave a thumbs up. Cyrus walked off to the apartment building, it was a six block walk from the school. Cyrus took time to figure out what to talk about when he gets to know TJ.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyrus was walking to meet up with Andi so they could walk to The Spoon. Cyrus said, "Where's?" Andi said, "They're meeting us there, since my girl also has the night off, we will sit at a table." Cyrus shrugged, "Alright." Once they got to the door, Amber was waiting, "Andi, this has to mean something, you know how much damn homework I have to do this weekend, well French, Geometry, Physics, I believe that is it. I don't think I can do it all by myself." Andi took her girlfriend's hand, "I believe in you and I will always, you can do it if you put your mind to it." Amber smiled then said, "Alright let's stop this stupid charade and get started."

TJ groaned, "Cyrus, one thing about my sis is that she is crazy." Amber growled, "Don't you even think about it." TJ chuckled, "Andi, how can you even deal with her." Andi barked, "Will you get to know Cyrus?" TJ nods, "So Cyrus where are you from?" Cyrus said, "Detroit, West side Crips, no I was in no gang, my parents are shrinks and they helped them out with problems, for a good price. How about you?" TJ said, "That's easy here, I was born here, lived here my whole life." Amber scoffed, "Trust me he is not that..." Andi put a hand on Amber's mouth. Cyrus said, "What do you do in your free time?" TJ said, "Play basketball, I am team captain of the boys basketball team, but you probably knew that already, what do you do in your free time?" Cyrus shrugged, "I don't know man." Andi looked at Amber, "We should move tables." The girls moved tables so the guys could talk.

After two hours, TJ laughs, "Man, you seriously did that when you were little?" Cyrus nodded, "Yup and got the scar to prove it. Never bike fast in a busy area.".They looked over to see if the girls were still there, they were not. TJ said, "They probably left." Cyrus shrugged, "Hey they probably went home." TJ spoke up, "Amber usually wants to hang out with Andi on weekends and I usually get a break from her. It's a good break from her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Cyrus shut his locker at the end of the school day, "Ugh I hate homework." Amber mumbled, "Welcome to the club." Cyrus shook his head, "I thought you just hated most of the teachers and school." Amber sighed, "I do but I have to go." Andi said, "I have to go after her." TJ walked by Cyrus, along with Marty and oddly Buddy, since she hates TJ. TJ pointed at his stepsister, "Cyrus, I have to tell you this, my stepsister might be older, but she likes them young girls, I think it's just Andi, before she dated Andi..." Buffy barked, "TJ don't say another word, we know the story. Damn!" TJ said as he walked with Cyrus, "Fine."

"Dude she hates you," Cyrus said. TJ nodded in agreement, "Indeed she does my friend." Cyrus looked at the sky, "About Amber, is she okay?" TJ shrugged, "I don't know, she usually hangs out with Andi for a couple hours after school." Cyrus shook his head, "But does she talk about her problems to you or just Andi." TJ smacked his hands, "Cyrus want to grab a burger, not a date, but to hang out, cause I need food." Cyrus shrugged, "Sure why not." 

They went to Pete's Burger Shack across from The Spoon where they saw the girls on what it seems to be a date." They walked into the Burger Shack and sat down when the waiter came up, "Welcome to Pete's Burger Shack, what do you want?" Cyrus said, "I want the plain cheeseburger put ketchup and I don't know no salt on my fries, and this Cola Float." TJ said, "The usual Mario." Mario frowned, "Kippen, of course the stupid burger and fries and the stupid Mountain Dew float of course." He walked away." Cyrus looked across the street, "I got a question, Does Amber love Andi?" TJ nods, "With a burning passion, she's been more calm when she started dating Andi, like she has a more positive light on the reality." Cyrus smiled, "Is Amber younger than you, wait no, she's a junior."

Meanwhile across the street, Amber giggled, "I must say, I was worried that you couldn't climb that rope in gym class, cause I can't." Andi took the blondes hand, "I tried and I got it. How are classes?" Amber shook her head, "Awful, the Spanish teacher is out to get me, I got a D- on my last test, a fucking D-, do you believe she's out to get me." Andi noticed Amber in stress, "Babe , I don't believe she's out to get you, it's just the first test of the school year." Amber smile grew, "I guess you are right." They share a quick kiss. 

When walking out, TJ said, "You know Cyrus, I am gay, I thought I tell you cause I think we're good friends now." Cyrus nods, "I am gay as well." TJ shrugged, "Ok cool." They saw the girls holding hands and giggling walking across the street from them, "That's what I have to hear at night, they talk on the phone for like an hour and a half, but yeah." Cyrus whispered, "I'm going home, see you tomorrow." TJ went the other way. Amber caught up to him, "Why are you going this way home, you know we live that way." TJ shrugged, "I'm clearing my head." Amber turned around and yelled back, "Yeah whatever bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 6 is releasing on Tuesday.  
> BTw Mountain Dew float is amazing


	6. Cancelled

I am cancelling this story, it isn't good, comment if I should continue


End file.
